Big City Caldera
"Welcome to the Big City Caldera! Well... I suppose it's no longer Big City, so we have actually just been calling it BC Caldera. There was however a city here long ago, but it was buried by a massive volcanic eruption. Please be careful and respect the history." '- Archaeologist' Big City Caldera is the ruins of Big City following a volcanic eruption. Big City Caldera is one of three Graal Classic island areas. It is home to a small tribe of Natives and is the site of a massive archaeological excavation. It is the starting location for the Translation Book Quest and the Chieftain Necklace Quest. 'Environment ' 'Sites' Chieftain's Hut The Chieftain's Hut is a central location to the Chieftain Necklace Quest. It is located in Native Village on the Eastern side of the island. It is the Northern most hut of the village. It is recognized by a native carpet laid at its entrance. After helping the archaeologists deciphering the Native's language, the player can begin to talk to the native shopkeepers. Furniture Shop The furniture shop is located below the Fan Shop & the Spirit Walker's Hut, it contains a number of various furnitures to choose from that are listed below. I don't know any because I was in a rush. Fan Shop "Sometimes the heat on this island can be a bit overwhelming" '-Native Shopkeeper' The Fan Shop is a store found on the Western portion of Big City Caldera. It is located next of an archaeologist relieving himself from the heat by using a blue colored fan. It is also situated to the left of the Spirit Walker's hut. The shop is run by an unnamed native resident. The shop sells four handmade feather fans made from the Natives of Big City Shop Content Spirit Walker Hut The Spirit Walker's hut is the easternmost hut of Big City. The bison skull atop the hut distinguishes it from the four other huts. It is also one of two huts with with an active fireplace inside resulting visible smoke from the outside. The interior is empty in contrast to the other huts; a fire pit is situated at the center of the hut while a Native NPC appears to be grinding some ingredient with a mortar and pestle. The hut is the final location of the Chieftain Necklace quest. The Native will reward the player with the Bear morph upon talking to him while wearing the bear pelt hat. It is impossible to communicate with the NPC without completing the Translation Book Quest. It is possible to purchase the identical fire pit sold in the Big City Furniture Shop for 1,200 gralats. Totem Shop The Totem Shop is one of three shops located on Big City Caldera. It is a furniture shop where the player can purchase totem decorations. It is located in the Native Village on the Eastern side of the main island. The hut can be recognized by the five piece totem near its entrance. The shop currently sells eleven animal totems each representing three personality traits. It is only possible to purchase the furniture after completing the Translation Book Quest.